1. Field of the Technology
The technology relates to the field of the delivery of content to a mobile communication device taking into account the context of use and the interests of the user of the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the new development in the field of communication, more and more users are now equipped with a mobile communication device such as a smartphone and the like.
Thus, mobile communication devices such as smartphones, now provide a platform for delivering, to a user, various contents and in particular for promoting sales by sending advertisements, coupons, rewards, etc. For example, a company may send an advertisement to a consumer via an email or a short message (text message).
However, these recent applications disturb the user for a result which may not be relevant to him.